


По заявке про детство Артура

by moody_flooder



Category: Inception (2010)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_flooder/pseuds/moody_flooder





	По заявке про детство Артура

Если положить на энциклопедию мифов и легенд тридцать четвертый том словаря Вебстера (от "смерти" до "сна"), а сверху - еще отцовское подарочное издание "Как приобретать друзей и оказывать влияние на людей" и взобраться на них, и потом, после падения, взобраться еще раз (именно так Артур впервые понимает, что знания могут причинять боль: только тогда он еще не формулирует это так), то, над полкой с сувенирами из командировок и отпусков, выше, над полкой со старой семейной менорой, еще выше, можно дотянуться до полки, куда родители прячут от него взрослые книжки.  
Вопреки его ожиданиям, в "Очерках по теории сексуальности" нет ничего, или почти ничего, о тревожных уязвимых соприкосновениях тел, какие он застал, зайдя как-то раз в спальню к родителям: зато там описаны тревожные уязвимые движения разума, которые кажутся Артуру чем-то гораздо более постыдным и личным. По Фрейду, сны являются выражением бессознательных неврозов. Артур - счастливый мальчик, он не хочет вступить в кровосмесительную связь со своей матерью или убить своего отца, и его сны неинтересны.


End file.
